


Coincés

by MissKitty28



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Dean et Cas se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur en compagnie de Lorelai Gilmore.





	Coincés

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum "World is a Fiction". Son thème était : des personnages coincés dans un ascenseur ou un espace confiné.
> 
> A ne pas prendre trop sérieusement, c'était surtout pour le fun et je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire :-)
> 
> Aussi, j'ai écrit Cas en humain, mais si je devais localiser le stade de son évolution, je dirais que je l'ai pensé comme au stade pré-saison 9. Avant qu'il n'expérimente la vie humaine en tout cas, d'où des maladresses plus importantes.
> 
> Pardonnez l'écriture de Lorelai, c'est la première fois que j'écris son personnage dans une fanfiction et même si je l'adore, j'ai conscience de ne pas lui avoir fait grandement justice, j'ai eu du mal à la caractériser correctement.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions :-)

*******

« Je savais qu’on aurait dû prendre les escaliers… » lança Dean dans un soupir quand il constata que l’ascenseur ne redémarrait toujours pas.

Cas leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas humain depuis très longtemps, je trouve la sensation d’essoufflement très désagréable, » se défendit-il.

« Tu deviens une vraie princesse, Cas, » rebondit Dean en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne… je… quoi ? » finit par dire l’ancien ange, affichant son incompréhension.

La jeune femme qui se trouvait avec eux s’était assise dans un coin de l’ascenseur, le téléphone à l’oreille. « Rory, » l’entendirent-ils dire à la personne qui se trouvait à l’autre bout du fil. « Rory, aide-moi à ne pas paniquer… Faut que j’imagine une plage, du soleil… » dit-elle en inspirant profondément. « Et si l’ascenseur tombe comme dans cette scène de _Speed_ … ? » 

« Ça va bien se passer, » déclara le Winchester à son adresse, recentrant ensuite son attention sur l’appel d’urgence.

Lorelai Gilmore releva les yeux vers lui. « Il y a deux mecs canons avec moi, » murmura t-elle en couvrant ses lèvres. « On essaie de trouver une solution. Je te rappelle. »

Cas parcourut des yeux les boutons qui se trouvaient dans l’ascenseur et finit par appuyer sur un bouton rouge sur lequel se trouvait dessiné une clochette. Après quelques sonneries, la voix lasse d’un homme finit par répondre dans le haut parleur.

« Vous êtes coincés ? » lança t-il sans autre forme d’introduction.

« Oui, » répondit Cas de sa voix grave. « Je ne peux plus voler donc on ne peut pas quitter les lieux. »

Un silence interrogatif plomba soudainement l’ambiance.

« Voler ? » releva Lorelai. Elle s’était remise sur ses pieds et se tenait à présent à côté d’eux, passant nerveusement ses mains le long de bras, comme pour éliminer les frissons qui la parcouraient.

Dean eut un sourire gêné. « Il adore faire de l’humour, sacré Cas, » finit-il en tapotant légèrement l’épaule de ce dernier.

« Nous serons là d’ici une heure, » répondit l’agent depuis le haut parleur.

« UNE heure ?! » s’exclama Dean. Il jeta un bref regard à Cas. « On dirait un mauvais scénar de film porno, » finit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Cas fronça les sourcils. « Comme celui avec le livreur de pizza ? »

« Laisse-tomber Cas, » sourit Dean.

« Comptez pas sur moi, » rebondit Lorelai en croisant les bras en geste défensif.

L’ancien ange se tourna vers Dean. « Comment on passe le temps ? Que font les humains dans ces situations ? »

Le Winchester jeta un coup d’oeil nerveux en direction de la Gilmore, qui était visiblement interloquée par la nature des questions, avant de reporter son attention sur Cas. « C’est pas le genre de situations qui arrive souvent. »

Lorelai comprit que quelque chose était différent au sujet de l’homme aux yeux bleus et ne s’attarda pas sur ses propos.

« Devinez à quoi je pense ! » lança t-elle finalement enthousiaste.

« On ne sait pas lire les pensées, » répondit Cas sérieux, en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Vous pouvez ? »

« Oh, parfois j’aimerais ! » répondit la jeune femme amusée. « C’est un jeu, » reprit-elle d’un ton explicatif. « Je pense à quelque chose et vous devez essayer de deviner ce que c’est. Vous pouvez me poser des questions pour vous aiguiller. Ca peut être n’importe quoi. »

Les yeux de Dean roulèrent dans leurs orbites, il était visiblement exaspéré par la suggestion de jeu. Il s’apprêtait à sortir une réplique sarcastique, mais fut interrompu sur sa lancée par un Cas bon public.

« C’est un animal ? »

Le Winchester jeta un regard semi-plaintif, semi-exaspéré à son acolyte.

« Non, » répondit Lorelai, heureuse qu’il entre dans son jeu. Elle avait senti la réticence de Dean.

« Un concept ? » demanda t-il à nouveau après une courte réflexion.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. « Un concept ? »

« Comme la liberté ? »

Lorelai sembla impressionnée. « C’est ce à quoi je pensais. »

Malgré sa désapprobation vis-à-vis du jeu, Dean ne put s’empêcher de jeter un oeil tendre à Cas, qui le lui retourna avec un petit sourire fier. Ce mot avait une particulière signification pour eux. Le court échange de regards n’échappa pas à l’attention de la Gilmore.

« La liberté, quelque chose que j’aimerais rapidement ré-expérimenter, » continua t-elle en détournant son attention vers les portes closes de l’ascenseur.

Le Winchester finit par s’installer au sol, appuyant son dos contre l’une des façades de l’ascenseur. Il fut rapidement suivi par Cas, qui s’installa à côté de lui, tellement près que leurs bras et leurs cuisses se touchaient. Lorelai s’installa également face à eux.

« Vous avez gagné, c’est à vous de jouer, » lança la jeune femme à l’ex-ange.

Cas sembla se concentrer une seconde, avant de faire un léger signe de tête à la jeune femme, indiquant qu’il avait trouvé.

« C’est une personne ? »

« Non. »

« Un animal ? »

« Non. »

« Un concept ? »

« Non. »

« Un objet ? »

« Non. »

« De la fiction ? »

« Non. »

Lorelai sembla sécher un moment, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide le temps de sa réflexion.

« Tu sais que ça doit exister, Cas ? » intervint brièvement Dean.

L’ex-ange tourna le regard vers lui, se plongeant un court moment dans ses yeux. « Ça existe, » lui répondit-il finalement d’un ton tranquille.

La jeune femme les regarda alternativement, une idée sembla soudain passer dans son regard. « Est-ce que c’est un sentiment ? »

« Oui, » répondit l’ange en reportant son attention sur elle.

Lorelai eut un sourire, faisant passer son regard entre les deux hommes. « Amour ? »

Cas hocha positivement la tête en réponse. Pris au dépourvu par la tournure des choses, Dean se mit quant à lui à contempler ses propres mains, qui étaient devenues légèrement moites.

« Mignon comme idée, » congratula la Gilmore.

**FIN**


End file.
